


Till Death Do Us Part

by Alecair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bride Viktor, M/M, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, wedding on ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecair/pseuds/Alecair
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are finally getting married! However Viktor seems to be nervous.Rated Explicit for the third part which is a ways off yet. Parts one and two should be okay.





	1. The Vows

He couldn’t believe it was happening; he was getting married to the love of his life in a matter of minutes. His heart pounded as he, for the tenth time that hour, pushed his grey hair back. Had he, five times gold medalist, Viktor Nikiforov, ever been so nervous? He couldn’t recall. He could hear the chatter out on the rink as he tried to calm his nerves.

“Vitya.”

Viktor looked to the older man who’d called his name and nodded. It was time.Viktor adjusted his boutonniere and adjusted his silver cravat. He smoothed over his white tux and silver vest before taking a deep breath in and out. There was a slap at his back. He turned to face the older man.

“Yakov…!”

Yakov sighed.

“Vitya,”he paused as he thought about what to say “You’re stubborn, you never listen to what I say, and sometimes you’re a pain in my ass,”he listed “but, I’m proud of you.”

Viktor pulled Yakov into a hug and shook as he squeezed the man tightly. He slowly pulled away and took a few more deep breaths. “I think I’m ready.”

“Then don’t make him wait! Go.”Yakov spun Viktor around and pushed him towards the glass doors.

Viktor took the handles and pulled the doors open, his eyes tearing up at the sight of Yuuri waiting for him at the end of the runner wearing that black tux paired with a vest and tie that matched Viktor’s ocean blue eyes. He started to move as if his own heart were telling him to get a move on, Yakov close behind. He stepped onto the red runner, his heart beating a mile a minute.

Yakov rested a hand at Viktor's mid-back as he ushered him towards the end of the runner like they'd practiced the night before. They stopped at the front, near the end of the runner where Yuuri waited. The officiant cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Who gives this man away..?"

Yakov lightly shoved Viktor towards Yuuri, whose arm was extended to take Viktor by the hand."I do." he looked Yuuri in the eye and spoke again. "He's your problem now."

That wasn't what they'd practiced at all! Rude. Viktor looked to Yuuri who gave him a bright smile. He looked back to see that Yakov was giving the faintest of smiles. 'You shit.' Viktor chuckled to himself as he took Yuuri's hand. They stood facing each other hand in hand as the officiant spoke. Staring into Yuuri's eyes, Viktor could almost forget how nervous he actually was. He could get lost in those eyes for an eternity. Viktor could remember a saying that went, 'A person's eyes are a reflection of their soul.' Back when he first heard it, he didn't realize how true this statement was. Yuuri was beautiful inside and out. He accepted Viktor as he was, flaws and all, even when no one else did.

"Viktor."Yuuri spoke up.

Crap.Was it already time for their vows? Come on Viktor, pay attention! Yuuri's next words caught Viktor off guard. There was no mistaking them. He was speaking in the tongue of Viktor's motherland, Russia.

"I don't think I have the words to express who you are to me because there aren't any words that could accurately embody who you are. You are more than just 'my other half, and your unyielding support knows no bounds. You are more than a missing puzzle piece and your existence has become one that I couldn't ever imagine being without."

Viktor's vision blurred as the all familiar feeling of stinging tears welling up in his eyes. He smiled shakily, overcome with emotion as Yuuri continued.

"Until you came along, I didn't know what it was to love someone with every fiber of my being."Yuuri moved to wipe away a tear from Viktor's cheek. "Viktor, I love you more than any word I think up can express. I promise to stay by your side and never leave. I promise to continue to support me as you've supported me the past couple years and I'll do whatever it takes to keep a smile on your face."he stroked Viktor's cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Vitya, I'll love you until the day I die."Yuuri finished.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hand before he could pull it away and kissed the palm. "Yuuri,"his hand shook as he took a deep breath in another attempt to calm his nerves. "I still remember the day I started falling for you. You probably wouldn't remember, you were drunk on champagne."Viktor let out a small laugh as he continued his vows with a quivering voice. "You had been clinging to me telling me to come to Hasetsu, to come to your family's hot spring. You also asked me to be you coach. I remember how your eyes glistened with excitement as you ask. I thought they were the most beautiful eyes I'd seen. I'm positive I started then. Yuuri...I'm glad I came to Hasetsu. I'm glad I became your coach. If not for that, I wouldn't be standing here right now, nervous as hell for the first time in my adult life, in front of the person I consider to be my soulmate. I love you, Yuuri, and I promise to cherish every moment with you. I promise I'll be there for you when things go dark and I'll be the light you need when you can't find your own. Katsuki Yuuri, I want to be with you for as long as I live." Viktor’s tears cascaded down his cheeks.

After the two exchanged their vows, the officiant spoke again. “These rings are the symbol of unity in which your two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle which, wherever you go, you will always return to one another.”

Yuuri turned to face Phichit, who then handed him a gold ring, and turned back to face Viktor. He took Viktor’s hand with a small smile. “May this ring be a symbol of the love we share for each other.”he slid the ring onto Viktor’s shaky finger.

Viktor turned to Chris, who gave him a small hug before handing over the ring. ‘I’m happy for you.’ he mouthed. Viktor gave Chris a smile a little more confident than his last before turning back to Yuuri and taking his hand. “May this ring be a symbol of the love we share for each other.”Viktor slowly slid the ring onto Yuuri’s ring finger and lifted his hand up to kiss it.

“Viktor and Yuuri,”the officiant started. “As you increase in love and understanding, may your joys stand victoriously against the storm of circumstances. In the embrace of mutual respect, may you each complete the unfinished pattern of your true selves.”

Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s fingers as the officiant spoke on.

“Let the passing of the days and the years deepen the love of your union and make it full of tenderness and grace.” 

Yuuri stroked Viktor’s knuckles with his thumbs.

“May you strive all the rest of your lives to meet this commitment to each other with the same love and devotion that you now possess. It is now my pleasure to present to you, Viktor and Yuuri, now married. May your love grow for each other. You may now seal this ceremony, with a kiss.”

“Well, mr. Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki, shall I do the honor?”Yuuri didn’t give Viktor a chance to answer as he pulled him down, by the cravat to meet his lips.

“That was bold.”Viktor smiled as he pulled away.

“Well, we couldn’t have two nervous wrecks.”Yuuri laughed.


	2. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to come out with part 2. That being said, I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry it's so short!
> 
> Also, my tumblr username is Alecair, same way it's spelled here. I will update when I have posted the last part there.

Glasses were clinking, toasts were made, and speeches were given. Yuuri and Viktor sat together, drinking from their glasses arms linked. Yuuri looked to Viktor, a shy smile playing at his lips, as knives tapped at glasses for what was probably the tenth time that hour, and led him into a kiss. Viktor pulled back, smiling at his husband, who rose to his feet and extended his hand towards him. “It’s time for the cake.” Viktor took his husband’s hand and stood next to him.

The last time Viktor felt this giddy, they were exchanging rings in Barcelona. Hand in hand they cut the cake. Viktor held the piece of cake towards Yuuri’s mouth for him to take a bite. He laughed as a crumb made itself at home at the corner of Yuuri’s mouth after he took a bite. Viktor wiped it off with his thumb, earning himself with a blushing Yuuri. He preemptively leaned over, opened his mouth and closed his eyes as Yuuri went to feed him the cake. There was a spongey-wet feeling at the side of his mouth, causing Viktor to open his eyes and witnessing the look of horror written on Yuuri’s face. Viktor moved a bit and took a bite of the cake with a smile.

Yuuri turned a bright red, seemingly embarrassed by his blunder and wiped off the little bit of cake that ended up on Viktor’s face.

“Get a room!” Yuri Plisetsky called as Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and licked his fingers clean.

“We do have a room,” Viktor replied, licking his lips. “You just happen to be in it.” he laughed as Yuri pretended to gag as if he were disgusted.

Their banter had Yuuri chuckling. The way they treated each other like siblings, it was refreshing. “Yuuri, it’s time for your dance with your mother.” Phichit whispered into his ear. Yuuri turned to see his mother beaming at him with delight. He walked over and held out his arm, waiting for her to link hers with his.

“I’m so proud of you.” Hiroko said softly as they danced. “It’s wonderful seeing the man you’ve turned into. You used to be so shy and now, you’re married to man you’ve admired since you were little.” There were tears in her eyes as she spoke. She was so happy for Yuuri, and subsequently Viktor. She’d practically gained another son. One she was happy to welcome to the family. 

“Mom…” Yuuri was on the verge of tears as he squeezed his mother tight. “Thank you…” he said, pulling away from her as the song ended.

Hiroko pulled away from Yuuri and walked towards Viktor, stopping just in front of him. She bowed. “I leave him in your care. Please continue to make him happy.”

Viktor bent over to hug her. “I will, I promise.” he gave a tight squeeze, sharing an emotional moment before letting go and making his way over to Yuuri. He positioned his hands, one at Yuuri’s waist and the other in his hand. Viktor stared into Yuuri’s chestnut colored eyes lovingly, waiting for the music to start. It took a bit to start, but once it did, Yuuri, caught off guard, burst into tears as Viktor sang the words to their song,  _ Truly, Madly, Deeply. _

“I love you more with every breath…”Viktor softly sang into his lover’s ear. “I love you Yuuri,” he pulled away just enough to look Yuuri in the eyes once more. “I _ truly, madly, deeply  _ do…” he rested his forehead on Yuuri’s and closed his eyes, content with being in Yuuri’s arms, knowing  he’d get to wake up everyday, with him by his side, that they’d be there for each other until the day they died.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to translate Yuuri's vows to Russian, that would be super cool. ahaha. I'll put it in underneath the english ver.


End file.
